Blood Traitor
by LadyMahariel
Summary: Born as a princess in a pureblood family, Martel Selwyn's life was laid out since her birth. However, fate has a different plan than what her family has planned. Martel finds herself being sorted into a house which all pureblood families avoid at all costs. Will this house isolate her from all that she's known, or will it become the home that she desperately needs?
1. Blood Traitor o1

**A story told through the eyes of Death Eater Selwyn's daughter, Martel Selwyn. Martel is not a Canon character just so that everyone is aware right away.**

 **Blood Traitor is the 'pureblood' version versus Mudblood, which will be told through the eyes of a muggleborn.**

 **I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter, expect for Martel, Malcolm, Micah & Endrin along with any non-canon characters that will be introduced along the way.**

* * *

 _Blood Traitor o1_

"You must hold on, _Moira_." A raspy voice ushered on a woman who was screaming in pain. He hated seeing his wife like this, they had been married for quite some time and only now they were beginning to welcome their growing family even more members. His green eyes glowed in hope that there wouldn't be any complications, so many families wives were having complications during this stage. He couldn't have something like that happened to his wife.

On the other hand, Moira felt wave after wave of pain course through her body at this point. She hadn't experienced this much pain the first time that she had given birth to her first son four years ago! It was ridiculous, never again was she to give into her husband's wishes of wanting more children.

Alas, there was finally a piercing cry that echoed through the manor's high ceilings. A much younger boy, four, was sitting right outside the door with some of his mother's family. His eyes were wide and full of surprise when he heard the sound of a crying babe. He had been around so many other babies, family members and all, but it was so strange that it came out of nowhere from the other side of the dark oak wood doors.

Moira breathed as she watched the medi-witch carry off the small babe. A boy. "L - Lady Selwyn, you must continue to push." The woman's stormy gray eyes looked in shock towards the wizard whom spoke her surname gently if not even more nervously. That was when she felt the sudden flush of hot heat, and another contraction pierced through her body. Her husband's hand was beginning to become a mixture of white and irritated red as she squeezed harder.

" _Push_? In what sodding Merlin's name do I have to _push_ still?!" The woman screeched, she didn't want to push anymore, there was no more of a reason why she should. Her second son had been born after all.. unless…

It happened so quickly that Moira Selwyn couldn't even realize it until she saw what the wizard doctor was holding. Obviously breathing in his arms was a newborn baby girl, twins. Moira's gray eyes remained on the small baby in his arms and the medi witches began to go through the routine in order to make the newly born Selwyn cry.

Despite the fact that she had just given birth to her second son, and had given a birth to a son four years ago - there was something different hearing her baby girl's wail. Tears began to prick at the woman's eyes as her husband looked on in awe.

He couldn't believe it, the doctors had told them that they were expecting a strong wizard to come into their folds. His heart had skipped a beat upon seeing his second son born, such a beautiful baby boy. He could already see his features beginning to settle into the babe's face. But now, oh… He could feel the air just seem to disappear in the room and he couldn't breathe. A daughter… a beautiful baby girl… a _princess._

It seemed like forever, but finally was Moira able to hold her newborn babies as her first born son was escorted in by two sets of grandparents. Gray eyes flickered between the two resting faces of her new children. There was something about the two, the twins that laid in her arms that she couldn't seem to lay a finger on.

A gruff voice broke the family moment, although Moira managed to ignore it - lost in her own world. "Windhelm, I would hope you have names." The man, Windhelm, Moira's husband looked sternly to the man that he called his own father, his children's grandfather. His oldest son and the rest of the family members were cooing at the new Selwyn addition, his son was more curious and excited by this point.

After all, he did know what he wanted to name his son but now… a daughter of all things. The dark haired man looked down at the baby girl, things weren't exactly complicated by this point but they were beginning to already become difficult. "My son's name… Malcolm." When Windhelm said that, he looked to the baby boy as his eldest grinned a smile. Micah, his oldest son was showing his excitement broadly in front of the rest of the Selwyn-Travers family.

But now… his daughter. His brows furrowed together in deep thought, he truly wasn't sure what to name her. In his defense they were expecting a son, no daughter. Then again, he should feel blessed though for the fact that his wife would be able to pass down whatever Travers traditions that followed a female through life. He was still learning his about his wife.

Windhelm leaned down and pressed his lips solidly against his wife's forehead, his eyes closing. That was when he remembered that name, and his eyes opened. "Martel, my daughter's name is _Martel_." The pureblood man said sternly as he leaned over and pressed his lips against the two foreheads of his twin children.

 _For the first time,_

 _I realize how much I've needed you_

Hazel green eyes looked up in awe to the people flying in the sky. There were a lot of shouts and … whooping. These eyes then looked down to a much taller boy, her biggest brother. Martel grinned a small toothy grin as she ran over towards her brother. "Mic! Mic!" She screeched softly in her girly voice.

The six year old looked to see his little sister running fast her before she came to a skidding stop, only was it Micah who managed to slow her down finally to a sturdy stop. Looking up with her gleaming eyes, her small fingers pointed up. "They Fly!" There was an eruption of laughter that escaped the lips of the young men, women, and adults as they watched such an innocent child point to the sky.

Windhelm watched, there were bags under his eyes and his dark hair was already beginning to gray. There was a slight smile on his face, it seemed that this was the only time that he could smile, whenever his daughter seemed to find new ways of people realizing the innocence of the world. His eyes glanced over to his wife who was pressing her lips into a fine line while she listened to a gaggle of women who were acting like they were back in school all over again. On the other hand, Windhelm could only glare to the hand that was rested almost firmly on his shoulder.

That was when he saw the gray green eyes of a particular pureblood. "Lucious, what do I owe this pleasure?" The older pureblood was known for letting men and women know if he had anything against the family name that was attached to them, however the older Selwyn knew that he could show that he disliked the platinum man yet they were allies.. in a much greater force than separate.

Lucious Malfoy clicked his tongue together and smirked as he was lead to a quieter area to speak. So many purebloods, husband and wives, children, cousins, even the lottering and living Grandparents joined in the afternoon socialite get together.

Once they were excused from aging eyes and prying wives, Windhelm had led the man to the a secluded garden area where the group of men could see the Quidditch game still being played. There was a small smile on the man's face as he could hear his daughter's squeals of delight.

Dolohov, Rosier, Flint, Goyle, Avery, Crabbe, Nott, Rowle, Jugson, Travers, Macnair, Yaxley, and now Malfoy and Selwyn. Most of what was remaining of the Sacred Twenty Eight plus… a few other lowly pureblood families. Soon as the dark haired male and the platinum blond hair male arrived, there was a beginning line of talking. Not many of the men present had daughters, or some were assuming with their wives currently being pregnant and unaware of their child's gender.

"Windhelm, both your son and daughter will be attending Hogwarts with the rest of our sons and daughters?" Someone had spoken up, yet Windhelm hadn't been paying attention to see whose lips had been moving at the time. His green eyes were narrowed as a response. They were expecting for him to promise her hand to one of their sons already?

Windhelm spat off handedly into his wife's rose bushes. "She is, yet I do not see a reason to promise anything now." There was a small scoff coming from … ah, Malfoy. "Lucious, if you would like to express your concern?" The Selwyn snarled offhandedly to the man standing in the center.

The pureblood man smirked, his eyes showing his dislike for the Selwyn's response. "Why not, Windhelm? She can develop a bond.. with her future." Lucious was aware of what thin ice that he had been treading upon, but why not test it and see if he could get it to crack?

Windhelm was about to make a retort before there was a sudden sound came from where the husbands had sneaked off before. The first thing that leapt into Windhelm's mind was about his family, his wife, his children - sons and his daughter. Only to find that it happened to only be a small spout of accidental magic. Vanilla pudding, thick and heavy was dropping off of one Draco Malfoy who looked miserable meanwhile Windhelm found his daughter hiding behind both Micah and Malcolm, his eldest snigger and his middle child already twisting his face into a snotty look.

 _Oh Darling,_

 _This isn't the life you were meant to live_

Martel found herself laying on her back, eyes glazed over as they stared at the high ceiling. There was something churning in her stomach that made her feel sicker than ever before. Her breath escaped her as a jolt coursed through her body, it felt as if it was wrapping around her heart, her stomach, bloody hell everything and contracting. She whimpered softly on the hardwood floor, the cold seeping in front the winter outside.

The eight year old couldn't understand what was going on, or at least she tried to push out that reasoning. Oh, she had been so excited when Micah, or Mica, came home for the winter holiday. Of course being the baby of the family she followed the boy into the empty room, they would usually use it for spell practicing for Micah and soon for her and her brother Malcolm.

Yet he had done something, and she stopped her spurting of how Hogwarts was and now she was here whimpering on the ground. Her mouth had gone dry and she couldn't even feel her vocal cords wanting to work, instead they seemed to scream in protest every time she tried to open them.

Hazel eyes turned and looked out the large wall of windows looking outside. Winter.. the snow was falling so beautifully this time of year. They softened despite the fact that her muscles were so tense. Martel's mind fluttered around the idea of wanting to go to Hogwarts, she was hearing so many exciting things… whenever Micah wasn't being such a git.

Slowly though, Martel found her lids beginning to droop. She wasn't tired, so why did she want to sleep so badly? The pureblood child found herself beginning to fight, forcing herself to actually twitch her fingers and her leg muscles. That's when she got tired and her muscles decided to let themselves work slowly. Instead of getting up, Martel found herself curling up into a fetal position.

It… was so cold…

Her dreams were wild, they always were. She found herself grinning and smiling among people, it was so warm despite the fact that she felt so cold. She was so much older than what she was now, they were all giggling about something, Martel found herself point at someone.. or something before her hand was swatted away…

It… was so lonely…

They were always strange. Martel found herself looking into gray blue eyes, they were so cold and full of loneliness. She had a sneer on her face and there was a pang of hurt as she looked away, there were people behind her. They … looked so familiar, they were glaring and their lips moved yet Martel couldn't tell what they were saying.

It… was so…

So…

Hazel eyes fluttered open, she was so cold. Her eyes followed the curtains as they blew softly from the open window. Since when were one of the windows open? Martel couldn't think, all that she could feel was being so cold, she could see her breath right in front of her eyes.

Despite the fact only five minutes later that Moira Selwyn bursted in after heaving at the door, the woman's warm hand felt so cold against Martel's skin. It felt as if her body was being moved so slowly and her eyes were glued to the snowfall outside of the manor's windows.

All that Martel could feel was the pain in her heart, the way that the one girl's eyes looked…

 _We must Spread our Wings_

 _Even if it means that we may fall sometimes_

Calloused fingers brushed away long pieces of hair that framed a beautiful face. Windhelm couldn't believe that it was that time already, once again, for him to see off two of his youngest children to Hogwarts. "You be good now, you hear Princess? Don't get into any trouble with that Malfoy boy."

Windhelm chuckled when his daughter's face distorted into a look of ickiness. Oh, quite the contrary to the Pudding Incident of 1991, it seemed that Martel and Draco were … decent enough childhood friends despite their father's difficulties. Moira had announced on more than one occurrence from Narcissa's prodding whether or not their children had an agreement of some sort.

Martel looked around King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾ to all of the other family members and children. Micah had already boarded the train after some urgings from Avery… Endrin.. Endrin Avery if her memory recalls correctly. Hazel eyes looked to see quite aways up front to see a platinum blond being hugged closely by his mother. It took a moment to realize that her father and Draco's father had been staring each other down.

There was something that the young child couldn't understand and that was why did it seem that neither of their parents got along with one another? She and Draco seemed to be best friends growing up! Martel chewed on her bottom lip, it seemed that Draco had realized it as well. Before Martel could speak up, there was a screeching sound, a man's gasping. "Oh no no!" Martel turned to find that her new pet, one that her mum had gotten her for Hogwarts bounced out of her cat carrier.

Shrieking and taking off before the Selwyn's could notice, Martel scampered off to chase the Maine Coon cat which was a big ball of gray looking ash. The feline ran underneath the legs of some poor first year girl, who's blue eyes widened after stepping forward towards her mother and watching the animal scurry off before being ran over and falling to the brick floor.

Martel could hear her mother's apologies to the gasping parents of the blond girl, who looked up to find hazel and gray blue eyes clashing. It took a minute for the pureblood child to realize who she was looking at before realizing why she had ran over to the poor blonde girl. "I - I'm _so_ sorry!" The brown haired first year shrieked before finding where the Maine Coon had gone.

It took a moment before Martel could realize where her animal of choice had gone - the Weasley family. A family with pure redheads and a rather large one of that. Martel could remember her father mentioning that they were something called _Blood Traitors_ , but they were purebloods like she was… so why were they called that? Shaking her head she ran up to the surprise family to find the feline swishing its tail at one of their children.

"Shoo! Go away you bloody cat!" The youngest looking boy glared and seemed to yell at the feline who had no interest. Instead it licked it's lips looking at one of the pockets of the poor boy. The rest of the family chuckled and his mother seemed confused until a panting looking Martel shyly came forward.

The young woman smiled gently. "Would this happen to be your pet by chance, dear?" She was… so gentle for someone who was considered a _Blood Traitor_. The young child couldn't help but flush as she dragged the cat away from the redhead boy, another boy with dark shaggy hair and thick glasses watched the scene unfold.

"Y - Yes.. I - I'm sorry, ma'am." Martel found herself flushing red as she held the animal close to her chest who was purring contently despite the fact that it's eyes were looking as if they were hissing instead of the look of contentedness.

Moira Selwyn finally caught up to her daughter after apologizing to the family back there. It took her a moment to have realized something that she had been speaking to.. a muggle born family. The only reason why Moira had been able to tell was because of the look of awethat was still a twinkle in their eyes. Despite the fact when she had looked at their daughter, her eyes had been set hard and her face seemed void of emotion. If Moira hadn't looked at the parents first, she would've sworn that the daughter was from a pureblood family.

The gray eyed woman looked up to find the surprise shock of one Molly Weasley looking between the first year girl and the older woman. It had been a while since Molly and Moira had came across each other and the Selwyn woman's couldn't help but feel her face pale.

Although Moira was slightly younger than Mrs Weasley, they had met on more than one occasion and had … a slight friendship if that was pushing the limits. "This must be your daughter, she looks very much like you, Moira." There was smile meanwhile Martel was going back and forth between her mother and the redhead woman.

Clearing her throat Moira placed a tentative hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Thank you Molly… and your daughter looks much like yourself," Moira looked to the two boys and raised one eyebrow to the signal out dark haired boy. Her lips pressed tightly knowing who it was. "And your son looks much like Arthur, do send him my regards. I apologize for my daughter's animal for causing a disturbance but I must get the two back to their compartment."

With that, Martel found herself being ushered away despite looking back at the boy with the glasses.

 _You aren't Alone,_

 _Oh no, now you've got a Home_

"Draco!" Martel found herself scurrying excitingly off of the train and towards the boy she had grown up with. Malcolm was finding himself drawn to the duo as well, his eyes glancing all around. Malcolm was most definitely the most protective brother out of the two oldest duo. His gray green eyes finding his oldest brother who was with quite a few of his friends with green and silver ties.

Micah and Malcolm's blue and green gray eyes clashed and both narrowed them. Malcolm knew what happened back when the two of them, he and Martel, were eight. Although he couldn't express that he knew something was off because he hadn't known exactly what their brother had done. But.. it was a feeling that you had known something was wrong.

Malcolm followed behind his sister and the Malfoy boy as she chatted with the boy about their summer. There was only so much chatter that Malfoy could handle and Malcolm was proud that his sister did know when to keep her mouth shut every so often, but then again how could he blame her? Other than himself… Malcolm knew that Martel didn't get along very well with any of the other pureblood girls their age.

Malcolm though.. had one thing that hadn't liked and that was the fact that they had to travel across the lake. Draco sniggered and decided to poke fun at the slightly older Selwyn at the fact that the poor boy was already getting 'lake sick'.

"Oh hush Draco," Martel huffed as she made sure to keep her twin's sights solely on the looming and brightly lit castle. "You and Mal have a lot in common." The pureblood boy gave the girl a slightly odd look, as if daring her to even continue and elaborate. "He hates being in a boat in the water, just like you absolutely hate _vanilla_ pudding."

The two squabble up until the Malfoy boy had left Martel to attend to her sea sickened brother. A large man came over to the duo, the young girl looking up with large hazel eyes curious to see who had came over. "'E git's in'ide, make 'em drink pum'kin juice."

Martel grinned and giggled softly before urging her brother forward after the rest of the first years. Malcolm began to feel better once they reached the great doors, the younger twin raised a delicate brow as she heard Draco's voice and saw his irritated face as he was looking at someone. Martel was slightly awed in the fact that someone already managed to make the poor pureblood upset.

The doors swung open and that's when the Sorting Ceremony, for them to be placed into their respective houses began. Names had gone by and so many of those that Malcolm and Martel had known had been sorted into a single house almost entirely, Slytherin. Particular people did catch Martel's eyes, especially the poor girl she had ran over at King's Cross, _Noh Knight_. She watched as the girl tentatively glared at the sorting hat before having hovered over her heard before it screeched. _Slytherin_.

Hazel eyes found the look of her brother Micah's features and Endrin Avery whose younger brother had been sorted into Slytherin as well. His features darkened and it looked like he was ready to do that.. spell… again…. The pureblood Selwyn shuddered and before she knew it the Sorting Hat had done the same thing to Draco Malfoy, the hat didn't even touch his head before screaming Slytherin.

Then the boy with the glasses _Harry Potter_ , he seemed to be mumbling to himself and then the hat announced Gryffindor. Martel glanced at her brother and Endrin and saw them snicker and smirk, Draco looked like he was ready to snap the poor boy's neck. Martel couldn't understand why. Then it came the families that started with _S_ , and Malcolm was the first of the Selwyn's to sit up there.

Her eyes flickered as she listened to what the hat was saying, so many had been sorted so she was much closer to the front now. It was mumbling something about Ravenclaw then muttering something almost in awe and announced Slytherin.

Martel grinned as the professor announced her name, _Martel Selwyn_ as she bounced to the front and sat down nervously. As the hat was placed upon her head, there was a strange feeling that overcame her body. She felt so cold, so lonely all of a sudden.

 _You, ah yes, another Selwyn. I sorted many of your ancestors young lady. Tell me, what does Windhelm do now days?_ The Sorting Hat paused and Martel felt a strange sensation in her head. _Yes, this sensation in your soul. Cunning, sly - to the point and know what you want and just how… very much a Slytherin my dear._ Yet something worked against the Sorting Hat, cutting the magical object off. She felt warm… almost too hot. It was a grimace feeling, a slight pain in her chest.

 _Magic is a fickle thing, you'll learn. But I can sense this, courage, bravery and yes… stubborn loyalty my dear, that's how you feel, don't you to those last two?_

It paused for a long time and Martel felt her heart stop and she felt so cold… but she didn't feel alone.

 _ **gryffindor.**_


	2. Blood Traitor o2

**I do not own any part of Harry Potter, expect for OCs that will be introduced and the very basic concept of Martel.**

* * *

The dust finally began to settle as Martel realized exactly where she was now, sitting among a sea of gold and red. Her head tilted to the side slightly, having found herself sitting across from the very same people that she had saw at King's Cross, meanwhile sitting beside a girl with slightly bushy hair and another boy who was struggling to keep a hold on a toad on the other side.

It was so strange, truly! Martel found herself looking over longingly towards her brother who was looking rather upset with something. He was sitting across from the Noh Knight girl who was sorted before the hat even managed to touch her pretty little head. Hazel eyes watched as Malcolm had the jerking motion of having kicked someone from underneath the table. The Knight girl turned and glared at him for the sudden jerk of the table.

"So, a Selwyn, huh Fred?"

"I do believe you're right, George."

"Probably thinks she's too good for us."

"Probably."

It was within that moment that Martel realized what was going on, two twin redheaded boys looking with particular twinkle in their eyes. All of a sudden, the pureblood girl found herself feeling very, very small and rather alone at the table. No one, literally no one she had grown up with were sitting at any length of the table and it upset her quite a bit.

There was a scoff sound coming from her left, and she saw that it was the girl with slightly bushy hair. "Leave her be, will you?" With that the witch began to eat as food flooded the table in front of each and every person within the Great Hall. Martel found herself smiling softly and looked at her food meanwhile glancing up at the boys.

They were completely identical, almost the exact opposite of she and Malcolm. After all, they were both separate genders and thus didn't look completely alike. She glanced over to their right and saw the shorter redhead who her cat had been rather upset with and then the boy with the glasses. He smiled sweetly at her, with the same type of nervousness that she had.

"I'm Martel." The pureblood whispered softly to the witch beside her, then sorting her attention towards the food that she placed on her plate in front of her. The female beside her perked up in interest and possibly slight surprise if Martel could've guessed. It made her smile a little bit and feel more comfortable.

Although it would probably help if the boys across from her didn't keep giving her slight mischievous smiles and the such. "I'm Hermione Granger, a pleasure!" The bushy haired witch grinned brightly, Martel couldn't help but remark mentally how her front two teeth seemed a bit on the larger side.

It made her giggle though, seeing someone so happy and bright unlike the two boys across from her who seemed to be too much trouble. However, it seemed that the sling of introductions opened it all up to the people that sat across from the two witches.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley!" The shorter red haired boy grinned before his blue eyes widened in surprise on realizing who he was talking to. "Hey! You were the one with that stupid cat!" His glare wasn't that threatening, it paled into comparison to her brother…

Micah who was giving her that glare that she feared. She shrunk in her seat and suddenly her hazel eyes snapped straight back to the meal that was sitting right in front of her.

"Oh look what you did, Ron! Ignore him, I'm Fred,"

"I'm George."

Martel hesitantly looked up to see the two brothers grinning twins in front of her. Oh, Bless Merlin, she didn't know who was who! Chewing on her bottom lip, Martel pointed left. "George?" Right. "Fred?"

They laughed at the same time and answered at the same time. "Wrong!"

Martel flushed a pinkish hue and began to apologise before they laughed harder. "Nah, you were right." George grinned and winked as his twin snickered and began to pull the meat off the chicken's leg. It made her heart flutter, they… why did everyone make Gryffindor sound so bad?

Hazel eyes flickered over towards the boy with the green eyes. "I - I'm sorry, I never got your name." He seemed surprised that she was even talking to him, and Martel felt as if she was doing something wrong. She hated that feeling… of doing something wrong…

It seemed like he finally got the courage to speak. "Harry, Harry Potter." Martel's eyes widened slightly but she didn't gasp, instead she grinned brightly towards the boy. So this was Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived! She remembered her mum telling her about him when she was a bit older and she wondered who he was.

To be quite honest, he was much plainer than what she was expecting. Not that it was bad thing of course!

"Trevor!"

Eyes blinked and a throat expanded as the pureblood girl looked down at the toad that managed to jump straight into her mashed potatoes. "Trevor…?" Slowly the girl spoke the name was if it was foreign. Although she wasn't too thrilled with the idea, Martel scooped the animal up and leaned back to pass the slimy animal back to the first year boy.

"I'm so sorry! I don't understand how he keeps getting away."

The Dinner Feast went by excitingly actually, everyone seemed so warm and inviting even if some people were giving her a wide berth because of what weight her name carried. There were times when Martel found her eyes wandered over towards the Slytherin table finding her eyes connecting with Micah's furious looking gaze meanwhile Endrin's gaze was on Noh and her brother Malcolm who sat across from her.

It was interesting seeing Malcolm react in such a way to Endrin's glaring, almost challenging the older Avery boy. Hazel eyes flickered over towards Draco to find him glaring holes into the back of Harry's head, it hurt slightly when he saw Martel staring a scowled slightly.

She didn't understand why being placed in Gryffindor was so.. bad.

Later after the feast ended, Martel found that yet another Weasley, Percy, began to lead the group of first year's back towards where they would be living for the next several years. Along the way, it was interesting to see so many moving pictures, even a few ghosts were flying.. or floating about. Martel found herself grinning more often than she ever assumed that she would be doing while attending the school. It seemed so much easier being able to smile here than back at the estate!

By the time that they got to the portrait, to find out that her name was known as the Fat Lady, and also that there was a password that would allow them entrance and that it happened to be _Pig Snout_ , something that made Martel's nose wiggle with discontent.

The warmth of the common room felt like blanket around her usually cold shoulders. She felt right at home.

"This is the first year girl's dormitory." The voice was featherly and light, it was the female perfect who smiled softly before excusing herself from the room and moved on to do something else. It was large enough for the girls that had entered for their first year, and she was pretty sure that the perfect showed where the rest of the girl's would be staying in the dormitory across the hall as well.

A particular maine coon was already socializing with a fellow large hairy feline on top of Hermione's trunk right at the foot of her bed. Animals are oh so strange, having their own type of communications and knowing which people they like or dislike. Scary animals…

Hermione on the other hand chuckled and gently rubbed the top of the orange cat's head. "Find a friend Crookshanks?" The cat meowed lowly in a manner as if he was actually answering Hermione's answer. Martel smiled and gently rubbed the underneath of her feline's chin. She was such a bad owner, having no idea what so ever to name the cat…

However, a name was the last thing on Martel's mind as she found herself becoming more and more tired the longer that she found herself staring at her bedpost. Sleep became a welcoming thing, not just for Martel but also for the other girls that decided it was high time that they also go to bed.

Class did start tomorrow…

Groaning, there was an uneasy shift of weight pattering across the young pre teen's back before it all began to gather into a single amount of mass between her shoulders. It felt as if a ton of effort was made in order to pick up her head to find out that it happened to be Crookshanks of all the felines that Gryffindor acquired as of yesterday.

The animal's eyes bore into the sleepy hazel ones before they turned to find that Martel's feline was following Hermione around the dormitory as she and a couple of the other girls got ready for the day. Groaning the pureblood shoved her face back into the crimson cotton pillowcase, and not even a minute later Martel found Crookshanks settling on top of her head.

On the other hand, Hermione had found herself being woken up by the ashy maine coon blob swatting at her nose, acting like an alarm clock. The bushy haired girl couldn't help but smile and gently rubbed the cat along the animal's jaw line.

Now it was time to get her uniform on and finally get down to the great hall from breakfast. Her brown eyes looked over to find that her orange cat, Crookshanks, sitting there on top of Martel's head. Chuckling the muggleborn witch walked over and gently shook the sleeping witch. "We don't want to be late to our first day of classes!"

She was so excited, ever finding out that she had magic it was an amazing thing of knowing that she had the ability to do things that other people couldn't. It helped with the teasing that the girls in public school would do to her on almost a daily basis. Hermione had done quite a bit of research since Minerva had approached the Grangers that one fateful day after a little accident.

Hermione glanced over to the dark haired girl who was slowly piecing herself together, all the while it seemed as if Crookshanks was urging her to hurry up and get a move on. The bushy haired student couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip, _Selwyn_. They were part of the Sacred Twenty Eight weren't they?

It was easy to spot that a lot of pureblood families ended up marrying their second or third cousins, and some that were distantly related to them through other pureblood families. Selwyn though, they didn't seem to do it as often say as the Blacks did. No, they married quite a bit of outside British pureblood families, sometimes French or German. Whomever wrote _The Sacred Twenty Eight_ went into fine detail about the family trees of each pureblood family.

Martel waved her wand close to her hair as she slugged on her cloak, feeling the tangles of knots vanishing in an instant. She grinned towards Hermione and with that signal they were off.

The walk to the Great Hall wasn't long at all, in fact they had to simply follow the slew of other colourful students who were all ready to get some food into their growling stomachs. They met up with Neville who thankfully decided to leave Trevor.. wherever in the boys dormitory, or maybe it was the common room. The poor boy couldn't remember where the toad went off too.

The three spoke softly as they walked to the Great Hall, and it took Hermione a minute to realize that the two boys she had met less than twenty four hours ago on the train were ahead of them. The redheaded one being the loudest as he complained about being starved. As beside Hermione, Martel and Neville seemed to be speaking about something that they both had common knowledge about.

"Someone isn't a Morning person." "I agree, she seems to be all moody."

Hermione turned her head to find the two smirking redheaded twins, Fred and George Weasley. It seemed that she was the victim of the day since it happened to be Martel who was theirs the previous night. Brown eyes rolled in the back of her head from a headache that was already beginning to form.

Brown eyes glared at the slightly coloured skin woman beside her who was chuckling and Neville trying to make himself seem scarce by breezing to a spot across diagonally from Harry and Ron, the twins taking a seat on each side of the two first year boys and Hermione taking a seat across from Ron and Martel from Harry.

"You two don't look excited at all!" Hermione scowled, looking at the two boys directly in front of her. Harry seemed to still trying to pull himself out of a sleeping stupor and Ron looked anxiously around for some type of food.

Her mind was far out as she had sat at the long Gryffindor table, Hermione's voice sounded like muffled - like she was thrown underwater. Ron was moving his lips and a deep scowl was on his face, meanwhile Harry couldn't help but smile softly at the altercation between the two housemates. Fred and George were smirking at each other and Neville was keeping to himself and grinned slightly when food appeared in front of the students.

Her eyes though were heavy as they settled across the Hall, Emerald and Silver. Martel couldn't help but frown as she stared out towards that table. Noh was downwind of all the families that she had grown up with, the only person that she was aware of that sat next to Noh was Daphne Greengrass otherwise it seemed that no one was interested in getting to know the poor girl.

Malcolm was sitting on the end fringes of the pureblood families, meanwhile Draco was surrounded by Goyle, Crabbe, Avery's younger brother and Nott. Her oldest brother on the other hand was towards the beginning of the families, speaking to Avery and also Marcus Flint, the Quidditch captain of Slytherin. She found Pansy Parkinson giggling at something that Draco had said meanwhile Blaise who just walked into the Great Hall settled himself across from Malcolm.

Endrin was still doing it, his eyes leering down the table towards Noh and Daphne.

Martel couldn't help but swallow a hard lump in her throat. It must've been hard for Daphne to release herself from the sling of girls that they each had grown up with - now to be socializing with a muggleborn?

Yet there in itself lied the problem.

The gryffindor sighed and began to find herself on autopilot as she began to eat something. She wondered what would happen by the time that she got home during their winter break. As much as she'd want to see her family, she was extremely nervous at her father's reaction. Maybe she should write to him… now that way he'd be able to cool down by the time the winter break would come around?

She bubbled around in her thoughts for majority of the morning until Dumbledore had a small speech to wish everyone a warm and good first day of classes. Potions, and Martel found herself being filled with happiness when a gentle hand touched the back of her elbow. Her eyes were met with a more greenish tint in the hazel eyes that stared back - Malcolm.

Hermione had thrown a confused look when the gryffindor stopped walking only to find her eyes connected to those that were the same, only from a distance did they appear the same. However, other than the fact Martel's features were definitely feminine, Hermione found herself staring at a set of twins.

Gryffindor-Slytherin joint potions class, the first day of school and on Monday… since when were mondays meant to be a good things?

Martel detached herself from the Gryffindor house, at one point forgetting that she was one as silver and emerald swallowed her whole in the back of the potions classroom. Hazel eyes met with gray as Noh settled herself in the sea of red and gold as she took a seat beside Hermione on the edge of the potion's table.

Martel witnessed as the slytherin house was then relaxed - the muggleborn sat apart from those whose blood was more pure than anything else in the world. Her eyebrows furrowed together, yes sure she was raised just the same as them but at the same time… what was so wrong? Hermione was muggleborn, something she quickly learned the previous night. She.. she was fine…

* * *

Green eyes flickered around the potions classroom, the students arrived far before the actual professor did. It was an interesting assortment in the room, so much green and red clashing together. It didn't take long before he found steely gray eyes boring glares into the back of his school.

An eyebrow raised to see Martel of all people sitting beside another Slytherin, the two of them looked eerily alike.

"No surprise where Selwyn's sitting…" Ron mumbled from beside Harry, his blue eyes were glaring down the the potions table to the Gryffindor Selwyn. Harry heard Hermione scoff from the table ahead of them and only did then Harry realize that there was a Slytherin girl with near platinum blonde hair sitting beside her. The girl's own icy blue gray eyes seemed cold and a little annoyed with Ron's comment.

Hermione couldn't believe Ron at that moment, such a little pratt already. Shaking her bushy maine, Hermione turned around meanwhile Noh was scribbling something in the corner of the parchment paper she had brought along. "You do realize the boy that Martel is sitting next to is her _twin_ , Ronald. Of course she's going to sit beside a family member."

Ron's face flushed pinkish and as soon his mouth opened did the Professor walk in. Greasy looking shoulder length black hair, a sharp pointed nose and an almost gaunty looking face. Pure onyx black eyes flickered over every single face within the room, once in awhile they'd settle on someone's face for more than a second before moving on.

As if he was recognizing the ghosts of the past.

Harry noticed his eyes stop three minutes to look at whoever was sitting behind him, he knew it was Martel, Draco and otherwise only now knowing that it was Martel's twin that was sitting behind him…

The Professor's eyes looked to the beginning of the classroom after scanning the back, Harry took note on how his onyx coloured eyes glanced between the blonde girl and Hermione for four seconds before ignoring Ron and settling on him.

He sneered.

Internally Harry groaned in that very second.

* * *

Martel yawned as they were released after their final class of the day, ugh her back hurt so much. Everything was interesting, yet it wasn't anything… particularly interesting? Or at least Martel found herself having a harder time trying to understand how the day felt to her. Because of Micah, nothing seemed that exciting as she thought it would be.

He wasn't particularly close with her and Malcolm after his second year, so the twins learned less and understood barely anything when he would decide to complain whenever he came home about some type of homework assignment. So at least for the first year they wouldn't truly wouldn't be excited or surprised by whatever would happen.

Yet… Potions class.

The pureblood chewed on her lip as she gathered her items and whisking herself out of the classroom and towards the Gryffindor's Fat Lady Portrait. "Hey, Martel!" The young witch turned her head to find that Hermione was briskly walking after her with a grin on her face. "How exciting was today?"

Lips pulled back into a thin firm line and eyes narrowed as the duo walked through the corridor towards the Fat Lady's portrait. "It… was okay?" Hazel eyes glanced sideways. "Micah used to tell me and Malcolm about his first year so.. I mean yeah it's really exciting but I guess it isn't that exciting…"

Her voice mumbled off toward the end, the two first years moved automatically to allow two hufflepuffs and a ravenclaw upperclassmen walk past them without any accidents.

"Oh! I meant to ask you if you had any siblings." Hermione felt that light bulb light up inside of her, chuckling as she saw Martel's cheeks flush pinkish. "So Malcolm is your.. twin right?" Hermione found herself nibbling on the inside corner of her lip, recalling the previous night. _Malcolm Selwyn…. Martel Selwyn…._

Of course they'd be twins, or then again they could always be cousins. Hermione caught Martel nodding her head with a graceful smile on her face. "Yes, Malcolm is my twin brother. I have another, Micah Selwyn. He's a fourth year and friends with Endrin Avery."

Hermione spoke the password to the Fat Lady who seemed smug for some reason or other, not like the mggleborn was really going to wonder and get into it with the Portrait. Hermione racked her brain to see if she remembered the Selwyn siblings being together all at once so far throughout the day and not once did she catch a sight of Micah Selwyn, or who ever Endrin Avery was.

The girls settled their schoolwork and items in their respective locations, Crookshanks was curled up on Hermione's bed meanwhile Martel's feline's tail was swishing underneath the bed. Raising a brow Martel picked up the animal, only to find a fat rat running out from underneath the bedpost and out of the girl's dormitory.

Hermione had made a fuss about the entire thing and Martel mentioned that there was a chance she knew whose animal it was. Afterall, she doubted that Hogwarts had a rodent problem and that it was probably someone's pet.

Otherwise it was… a calm walk towards the Great Hall, even if Hermione was watching her feet more often incase she saw that same rat scurry across the hard floors. The fellow Gryffindor chuckled as she saw the brown eyes flicker around the corridors. "Martel!" The name jerked the poor eleven year old for a whirlwind when she realized who was calling out.

Short platinum blond, slicked back hair and grey eyes that stared past her in disgust. It took her a moment to turn her head to see that Hermione was there looking quizzically at the sudden stop. Swallowing hard, Martel mumbled that she'd meet up at the table. It took Hermione a minute before she actually walked alone to the Great Hall.

Her steps were tentative and slow as she met with the Slytherin boy, Pansy was there along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. It wasn't a surprise that Malcolm wasn't with them, despite their friendship Draco and Malcolm seemed to be at the same odds as their father's were at each other's throats. He was probably talking to… well, who exactly would Malcolm talk with? Blaise maybe?

"Why are you talking to that _mudblood_!" Draco hissed, his hand even snapped out to grab her wrist. He was livid since the minute he saw the girl socializing with the mudblood. Yes he's seen her exchange words with Potter and Weasley, but it was more upsetting to see her throw away the traditions they both were raised on and talk to a bloody mudblood!

A scowl was pulled onto his face, Martel was socializing with a mudblood meanwhile Slytherin has their very own mudblood… He shuddered briefly, not allowing the other three slytherins to see his discomfort.

His childhood friend frowned deeply, something that marred her beauty that she got from her mother. "Draco.. she's my housemate, even if I did act like how we usually do, who would I speak to? I need to spend seven years with these people…" Her voice mumbled in a hoarse whisper.

Did it bother her that she was socializing with a muggleborn? It did, slightly. However, it was becoming apparent that the difference between her and Hermione was how she was raised, completely cut off and separated from the magical world, stumbling around like a child. However, Martel noticed that there were times when Hermione most definitely knew just as much if not more than she.

A snort came from behind the group of four to find a mix pairing. This was the first time that Martel got up close to the blonde Slytherin muggleborn, and she couldn't help but gasp slightly.

Noh was beautiful, even if she was around the same age as her. Her blonde hair was long, reaching her mid back already, long side bangs framed her face almost in a sharp heart face. Despite her actual hair, her eyelashes were low and dark even from where Martel was standing she could see. Blue-grey eyes that were the one physical feature that really made her stand out with the help of her hair.

But, her eyes were cold and calculating.

Malcolm was already taller than Noh, even being more meatier than the boy in front of her. His eyes were a pale grey blue as well, different from her own. But people would comment that they shared the same colour eyes at a distance. She always found them to be slightly nutty. If anything Malcolm inherited his looks from their father from the photos that their parents have around the more family intimate locations.

Noh's eyes narrowed towards the three Slytherins that were in front of you before she left without a word, despite the fact that she and Pansy seemed to already have an issue with each other with the way that they were glaring at each other. If they could.. Martel would think that they'd already be at each other's throats with their wands.

It was… a curious thought on who was the better witch..

"Do all Selwyn's associate with _mudbloods_?" Darco snarked, and it was only a brief second that Martel caught Noh's retreating shoulders tense up until she rounded the corner and disappeared into the Great Hall..

Malcolm was upon the duo childhood friends with a swift step, it was only then did Martel realize how deathly his, Draco's, grip had been on her wrist when she saw her brother's hand gripping his fellow Slytherin's wrist. "Touch her again Malfoy, I dare you." Malcolm snarled before forcibly making his twin move towards the Great Hall.

The thought pressed against the forefront of her mind… was Hogwarts going to break whatever bonds she made before coming here..?


End file.
